Rain
by wolfraven80
Summary: SethxEirika The course of true love never did run smooth. With only three days left before their wedding, Seth and Eirika try to survive a plethora of trials and tribulations. Mostly fluff.
1. I

**Rain**

**I**

Though it had been a several months since the end of the War of the Stones, and a handful of weeks since their wedding, the king and queen of Renais could not have been busier. And so, when Ephraim and Tana did find a moment to themselves that morning, they had hoped to take advantage of the break in the gloomy weather and sit for a while in the royal gardens and enjoy the late summer blooms. But no sooner had they stepped into the gardens than they froze in place, staring at the tableau layed out before them.

Ephraim knew Seth and Eirika had taken to coming here sometimes these past few weeks to spar. The royal gardens were spacious and it was convenient to be able to train without an audience, particularly if Seth intended to teach her something new. But Ephraim was no fool; he knew they also came here to be alone.

It looked as if today had at least _begun_ as a training session. Ephraim could see Seth's sword on the ground near his feet where he had apparently let it fall. Seth's hands were, at present, otherwise occupied, one wrapped around Eirika's waist, the other buried in her hair. Eirika meanwhile was kissing him with a fervour which would have been wholly inappropriate were they not two days away from their wedding.

For an instant, Ephraim and Tana stood staring and then, as one, turned on their heel and walked out of the gardens, leaving the absorbed couple blissfully unaware. They kept their expressions carefully neutral and said not a word. It was only when they were two corridors down and without servants or guards nearby that Ephraim spoke. "We need to get those two married," he said, one eyebrow raised and a crooked smile on his lips.

"I told you delaying an extra three weeks was a bad idea," Tana replied.

Ephraim shrugged. "I'd really hoped the weather would improve. How was I to know it would only get worse?" They began walking again, back towards their quarters where they could at least sit for a while without being disturbed. "The idea of Innes having to trudge through all that mud on the way here is just a bonus," he added after moment. Ephraim held open the door to their rooms for her. With any luck none of the servants would think to check here for a good while.

"Are you sure you're not trying to torture them?" Tana asked as he shut the door behind him and sank into one of the padded chairs.

"I wouldn't do that to my own sister." She cast him a sideways glance. "Well not much anyway. Besides they only have to hold out a little longer."

"And they're doing a fabulous job, wouldn't you say?"

Ephraim's brow crinkled and, as he found himself remembering some of what had been running through his mind two days before his own wedding, he glanced toward the door. "You don't think we need to go back there and... check on them, do you?"

Tana laughed and crossed the room to run her fingers through his hair and trail them down his cheek. "I'm sure they'll be fine. After all this is Seth we're talking about."

"Hmm," Ephraim said vaguely as his arms wound themselves around Tana's waist. "I'm sure even the Silver Knight has limits." But he was finding it hard to keep his attention on Seth and his sister with Tana so close. He couldn't help but notice the slight flush in her cheeks as he stared up at her and he found himself wishing it were evening. "There's a good reason they kept you in Frelia until right before the wedding, you know," he said, a wicked smile on his lips. Without warning he pulled her onto his lap. She let out a gasp of surprise but then settled there comfortably, though her cheeks had taken on a crimson hue. He loved that she still looked shy, that she still flushed at his attentions. He leaned in to kiss her and–

A knock sounded on the door.

"Damn," Ephraim muttered. Tana sighed and rose to answer the door.

"Your highnesses," the servant on the other side of the door greeted them. "I've been looking for you. I was sent to inform you that Princess L'Arachel of Rausten has arrived."

Ephraim suppressed a groan.

"We'll be there shortly," Tana said. The servant bowed and then left them.

"Wonderful," Ephraim grumbled.

Tana rolled her eyes. "Oh stop pouting. It won't be that bad."

"We could tell them we're occupied," he suggested.

"With what?" Tana said, looking slightly red in the face once again.

"State business."

"State business?" she repeated.

A sly smile curved his lips. "Begetting heirs _is_ state business when you're the king and queen, you know."

"Ephraim," Tana chided, her cheeks quite wonderfully scarlet now. He could not imagine how he'd been oblivious to her charms for so many years. If he'd spent less time duelling with her bore of a brother he could have spent more time– Well that was neither here nor there.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards the doorway. "I'll go meet Princess L'Arachel and escort her to the throne room. You can greet her there and then disappear into your study to look over reports or something."

He nodded his assent and his hand was on the door handle, but he froze when she leaned closer to him so that her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, "And I'll meet you back here after dinner." The day was going to seem very long indeed.

**ooo**

Walking down the castle corridors, Eirika combed her fingers through her hair, which had gotten rather disarranged– thanks mostly to Seth. The sound of rain began to fade as she moved further away from the gardens and deeper into the oldest sections of the castle with their thick grey walls. Her heart sank. When she had woken this morning and found it to be dry out, if still overcast, she had hoped the break in the weather would hold. Three weeks of rain, storms, drizzle, mist, and even hail on one occasion, could not but dampen her spirits. She had always envisioned her wedding as being on a fine summer day when the sunlight would slant through the castle windows, making everything golden.

Eirika heaved a sigh. She supposed it was just as well it had begun to rain when it had this morning so that she and Seth could not get carried away. Even now her lips felt bruised and swollen and her body tingled. How could she be so maddeningly close to him, yet still feel it was not enough? Kissing him– the taste of his lips, the warmth of his body pressed against hers, his scent, the texture of his skin– was intoxicating. His presence washed over her senses, drowning out the rest of the world. Drunk with his very essence, she forgot about her burdens, her responsibilities. In that moment there was nothing but him, and her desire for him.

In truth it frightened her sometimes that she felt so wildly out of control with Seth. She'd been raised to bear her responsibilities to the kingdom and to act in accordance with her position as princess of Renais. Self-control had always been essential; one could not be an effective leader without it. She had always acted with restraint, choosing her words with candour and with care; she had acted with poise and determination as the case demanded. And for so long she'd kept her feelings for Seth in check. To now feel so unable to rein in her thoughts, her very actions, and the desire that so overwhelmed her when she was near him, was frightening. It was fortunate Seth possessed some measure of restraint or she feared they might have gotten into trouble these past weeks.

Eirika was jarred from her thoughts when she rounded a corner and nearly walked into Kyle. "My apologies, princess. I was just escorting–"

"Eirika! Providence be thanked!"

Flushing and quite glad that none could know the thoughts that raced through her mind, Eirika found herself facing not only Kyle but also L'Arachel, who was surrounded by a retinue of knights in addition to her regular retainers. Dozla, his oversized axe strapped to his back, offered a hearty "Indeed, Princess" while Rennac slouched and tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

L'Arachel pushed her way past her knights to greet Eirika and take her by the hands, her smile radiating happiness. "Ah Eirika! Is it not glorious that we should be reunited again– and for such a happy occasion?"

"I– I'm glad you approve," she managed to get out. Seth had been so worried, expecting censure from every quarter, but even L'Arachel, who talked about nobility of birth and took such pride in her family line, was glad for them.

"Of course I do," L'Arachel said, beaming. "I'm sure it's Divine Providence that guided you and General Seth together. After all, he'll produce such fine heirs for your kingdom and strengthen your family line."

Eirika could feel herself flushing right up to the tops of her ears. "That's not really why we–" But L'Arachel seemed to notice neither Eirika's words nor her discomfiture.

"He's really an excellent specimen. And even royal blood needs to be fortified. Just as in the forge where impurities make the blade stronger, so, too, will the mixing of your blood strengthen your royal line."

Eirika, struck quite speechless and terrified of what more might come out of L'Arachel's mouth, was immeasurably grateful to hear Tana call out to them both.

"Queen Tana, well met," L'Arachel greeted her.

"Princess L'Arachel. It's so good to see you," Tana said, smiling broadly. "Eirika, here you are!" she said and approached, her. "You know," Tana said, leaning close for a moment to whisper in Eirika's ear, "you and Seth need to be more careful. Ephraim and I were planning to take a stroll in the gardens this morning when we stumbled upon the two of you _training_." Tana drawled the last word and Eirika turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Shall we be on our way, Princess L'Arachel?" Tana said, looking to L'Arachel whose entourage had taken up formation behind her. "Ephraim sent me personally to welcome you and see you to the throne room."

"Of course, Queen Tana," L'Arachel replied. "Don't dawdle, Rennac," she added, apparently noticing as he attempted to slink away.

Eirika fell into step beside the princess of Rausten, thankful to have something to distract L'Arachel's attention while she waited for her features to regain a slightly less sunburnt tint.

**ooo**

Seth could not claim that he was at all comfortable, perched where he was to the right and just a step behind Ephraim's throne, where the young king was seated, looking slightly sulky if truth be told. Seth had known the twins since they'd been children and he could see through Ephraim's mask. He only sat ramrod straight like that when he was miffed and pretending not to be.

"Sire," Seth began tentatively, "I still don't see why it's necessary for me to–"

"It's _your_ wedding, Seth," Ephraim cut in, glancing over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sire. I know. Only..."

"You haven't forgotten that you're marrying the princess of Renais, have you?"

Seth straightened. "Of course not, your highness."

"Well if you're to be her consort and _my_ brother-by-marriage then it means that you have to participate in all these bothersome state functions too. Besides," Ephraim added, "I'm not about to be left alone with Princess L'Arachel."

"Well said, King Ephraim," Forde chimed in, appearing as jovial as ever where he stood on the left of Ephraim's throne. "But if you don't mind my asking, why do _I_ have to be here?" Forde asked in a tone that could only be described as plaintive. Seth could imagine Kyle censuring him, were he here, reminding Forde that knights were not supposed to whine, particularly when addressing their king.

"Forde," Ephraim said evenly without turning to look at him.

"Yes, King Ephraim?"

"You remember that incident a few weeks ago with the paint?"

"Ah," Forde said. "Say no more."

Seth's attention turned to the throne room's entrance as the guards announced Princess L'Arachel and she, followed by a retinues of armed knights and an abashed-looking Rennac, marched towards the throne alongside Tana.

But Seth had eyes only for Eirika.

Seth straightened as the Princess of Renais approached. As she marched down the aisle towards the throne, his eyes tracked her every movement. His heart raced as he allowed both his eyes and thoughts to wander freely over her body as he would never have dared before. He took in the brilliant blue of her eyes, the softness of her lips, the graceful line of her neck. The curves of her body made his blood race. He wondered fleetingly if other men looked at her so, and his stomach turned at the thought. His air was as impassive as winter snow, giving no sign of the tumult within. He had never thought himself capable of such jealousy, of such rage, but her love proved him only human after all.

It was only when she spoke that he turned his eyes to their guest. "It is joyful to see you again, Ephraim. You look very well. Marriage must agree with you."

Ephraim's eyebrows arched. "Yes. It does. Thank you. It's good of you come. Your visits to our kingdom are always so... remarkable."

Seth's eyes met with Eirika's and his lips twitched as he noted the barely suppressed smile on her own lips.

"Sir Seth." Seth straightened as L'Arachel addressed him.

"Princess L'Arachel," he said, offering a deep bow. "It was very gracious of you to accept the invitation to our wedding."

"I am glad to bless this happy occasion with my presence. After all I could hardly disappoint my dear friend Eirika." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the genuine smile on Eirika's lips. Though L'Arachel frequently blazed a trail of bewilderment, she was kind and well-meaning and he knew Eirika considered her a friend rather than simply an ally. "Your nobility shines through in your willingness to serve the Renais line so," L'Arachel continued.

"Serve the family line?" he repeated, suddenly rather bewildered himself.

"Why yes of course. I'm certain you'll do your duty with great devotion and provide Eirika with fine heirs, Sir Seth."

He was struck quite speechless for several seconds before he managed a strangled, "Thank you, princess," making very sure to avoid looking in Eirika's direction as he did. He was certain he could hear Forde snickering.

Dazed and quite painfully abashed, Seth heard very little of the pleasantries that followed until Eirika offered to show L'Arachel to her quarters. The Rausten party marched out of the throne room and turned down the corridor to the right. He noted that Rennac, who'd been lagging behind, turned, instead, to the left.

"That went well," Forde announced after a moment's silence.

"Just now..." Seth said, turning to glance at Ephraim and Forde. "Was I compared to a... _stud horse_?"

Ephraim rose from his throne and clapped Seth on the shoulder. "Just be thankful I fell for Tana."

Though Tana had left with Eirika and the Rausten party, Kyle, who had escorted them, had remained behind. He now stepped towards the throne. "King Ephraim."

"Yes, Kyle."

"We still need to discuss details for the food shipments to Grado."

Ephraim nodded. "Let's do that now."

The Renais Knights' duties of late had focussed on efforts to rebuild Renais and root out any bandits who sought to take advantage of the aftereffects of the war. But the earthquake that had rocked already war-torn Grado had forced them to divide their attention and resources. After the war Grado had essentially become a protectorate of Renais and, in spite of Emperor Vigarde's and Prince Lyon's actions, Ephraim refused to abandon Grado's people in their time of need. Kyle had taken on a key role in the Grado efforts while Franz had volunteered to be part of the force sent to the country itself. Forde meanwhile... Forde had been painting portraits.

Seth waited until Kyle had disappeared after Ephraim into the King's study, which adjoined the throne room, before moving to leave, Forde trailing along behind him.

"_So_..." began Forde as they marched past the king's guards and into the castle corridor, in a tone that was so jovial that it set Seth on edge. "Just a couple of days till your wedding, huh? Though I guess it's the wedding night you're really looking forward to."

"Forde..."

"Ah I can hear the court bards now. 'And when the Silver Knight embraced his princess fair, for duty and war he no longer cared.'"

Seth groaned.

"'And when he held her close against his chest, and pressed his lips to her snow-white br–'"

"Forde, if you finish that sentence–"

"I'll meet a slow and painful end. Gotcha, general."

If he survived the next day and a half to actually attend his wedding he would consider it a miracle from the gods.


	2. II

**II**

Seth's heart raced as he strode down the castle corridors from the soldiers' wing towards the royals' quarters and the gardens, where Eirika would be waiting for him. It was the day before their wedding and he could hardly bring himself to believe it.

Tonight was the last night he would sleep in the simple quarters he had been given upon being made a general of Renais and today was the last morning he would have to hurry to the gardens just to see her. After tomorrow he would be see her every morning when he rose and lie by her side every night. The thought of it, of their wedding night, of finally being able to hold her, touch her, make love to her as he had wanted to for so long, sent a shiver of delight down his spine.

All he had to do was make it through today.

"General Seth!"

Seth came to a halt and turned towards the familiar voice. He'd just been crossing the main corridor that led out to the courtyard from which the speaker had just entered.

"Franz, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been well, though I must admit it's good to be home, even if it's only for a little while."

"And how are things in Grado?" Seth could not but ask gravely; he had attended all the briefings along with Ephraim and knew that the situation was dire in the areas most hard hit by the landslides that had resulted from the quake. Ephraim had visited Grado himself before even being properly crowned; he'd felt that setting up aid for Grado was more important than ceremony.

"Bad," Franz replied soberly, "but improving, especially now that food shipments have begun to arrive from Rausten and Jehanna."

Seth nodded, glad to hear such hopeful news. Renais was not in a position to offer much in the way of material aid after the war, but once Ephraim had pleaded Grado's case, the other nations had agreed to send what they could. "And how is Amelia?"

Seth knew the answer before Franz even spoke as the young man's face positively lit up. "She's found her mother– thanks mostly to General Duessel's help of course."

"That's excellent news, Franz."

"I'm hoping I can convince them to come to Renais, though. I think it would be best for them both." Franz's gaze grew distant; even the hardships of war it seemed had not prepared him for the suffering caused by calamity and starvation.

"They would be welcome of course."

Franz smiled and nodded. "Oh! I'm sorry, sir," he said at once, looking abashed. "I almost forgot to congratulate you, didn't I?"

"I've told you, Franz, you needn't worry about ceremony. And thank you."

"I know, it's just that– well when Forde first told me I thought he was teasing me. You know how he is."

Seth arched an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"And..." And here Franz shifted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... there's something else."

"Yes, what is it?" Seth asked, uneasy at Franz's reluctance and finding himself increasingly impatient in his desire to see Eirika who was doubtless already waiting for him. The image of the way he face lit up whenever he arrived at one of their not-so-clandestine meetings leant him the calm that he seemed so lacking of late.

"As soon as I stepped into the castle I was cornered by the head seamstress."

Seth suppressed a groan.

"She insisted that I track you down. She says she needs to take measurements for the clothes King Ephraim commissioned for you."

"I see," Seth said. He could not help but wonder if Ephraim had set this up to keep him busy right before the wedding. He would not put it past the king.

"She says you've been avoiding her," Franz added.

Seth straightened. "My duties have kept me busy. You can tell her I'll come this afternoon."

Franz shifted from foot to foot again. Looking immensely like a young lad caught in the stables when he should have been studying his lessons. "She said you should come now or..."

He just barely managed to mask his irritation and ask, "Or what?"

"Or..." Franz, looking more abashed than ever repeated what the royal seamstress had said.

"Ah." Seth cleared his throat. "I see. In that case I'd–" He paused to clear his throat once again. "I'd better go now. But–" He hesitated, for while he could not afford to tempt the seamstress's wrath, he also could not leave Eirika waiting and he had to phrase things very carefully so as not to give Franz he wrong impression. "Eirika is waiting for me in the gardens. We usually meet in the morning to spar. Would you let her know I won't be able to join her today?"

"Of course, General."

"Thank you, Franz." Seth was grateful for Franz's simple reply. Forde would have taken the opportunity to rib him and Seth hardly felt he was in a position to reprimand him. After all, he _had_ defied the rules of knightly conduct. But a few jokes at his expense were a small enough price; he would have been willing to endure far worse to be with Eirika– had expected to in fact.

Sighing as he made his way through the castle corridors to where the royal seamstress and her army of tailors worked, Seth could not help but feel that this was indeed one of those worse things.

**ooo**

As she heard footfalls behind her, Eirika spun, a broad smile on her lips and her heart fluttering with excitement. Her face fell when she turned to see Franz standing on the garden path instead of Seth and she hastened to school her expression into the courteous air decorum required of a princess.

"Franz," she said, making a supreme effort not to let her disappointment be as apparent as she feared it was. "I didn't know you were back. It's good to see you."

"Thank you, princess. I'll only be staying a short while before I return to Grado. I was charged with delivering status reports to King Ephraim."

"But you'll be here for the wedding, won't you?"

He nodded. "Yes of course. And congratulations. The general is a very lucky man."

Through some small miracle she managed to restrain her giddiness and only smile. After all, it wouldn't do for the Princess of Renais to grin madly and giggle like a knee-high girl who'd just received her first pony.

"About the general..." began Franz. His hesitation brought her to herself.

"Do you know where he is? We were supposed to meet here to train," she said, laying her hand on her sword hilt. As had become her morning custom, she had suited up in her training clothes and strapped on her sword belt, for though of late they had frequently become rather distracted during their sparring matches (as, in truth, she had hoped would be the case today as well), she was in earnest about keeping up and even improving her swordsmanship. "Yes, my lady. That's why I'm here. He told me to tell you he wouldn't be able to attend." Franz was standing very stiffly, his pose one of discomfort as if there were something he did not wish to tell her.

Her heart leaped into her throat. "What's wrong?" What could be so pressing that he could not come himself?

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about," he assured her, hands held out before him.

She relaxed for, as she watched him closely now, it was clear that it was not tension that lined Franz's features, but simple abashment. He shifted from one foot to another and did not quite meet her eyes. Eirika breathed a sigh of relief. Though the war had ended, she still found herself primed for calamity, expecting to have to make life and death decisions at a moment's notice.

"It's just that the royal seamstress was after him and he felt it best not to delay any longer."

Eirika raised an eyebrow. "What did she say to him?"

"It's not the sort of thing that would be proper to repeat to–"

"Sir Franz."

He stood at attention and stared straight ahead at a point just behind her as he spoke. "She said that if he didn't show up and let her finish her work like King Ephraim had told her to, she would see to it that he didn't have a stitch of clothing and that he'd have to get married– uh..." He cleared his throat. "_In naturo._"

Eirika could feel herself turning quite scarlet. "Oh." She was not sure which she found more embarrassing, the image itself, or the fact that imagining it sent a thrill down her spine. "Well," Eirika said, picking at some lint on her sleeve, "thank you for delivering the message, Franz."

Franz gave a bow and all but scurried away. Eirika heaved a sigh. She had duties to attend to and supposed she would see Seth tonight at supper; since becoming a general he had always eaten at the king's table, usually next to her save when they had guests. After tomorrow he would sit next to her always, no matter who visited Renais. After tomorrow, no one would come between them. She held on to that thought, turning it over and over in her mind as she whittled away the remaining hours of this last, idling day of waiting.

**ooo**

Seth flinched as a pin poked him in the thigh, far too close for comfort to other, more delicate, parts of his anatomy. "Madam, with all due respect, could you please be more careful?" He had lost all illusions that it was accidental after the fifth or sixth pinprick.

"Yes, do be careful." Seth looked up to see Ephraim grinning at him from the doorway. "After all," Ephraim continued, marching into the room as the seamstress and scuttling tailors stopped to dip curtsies or bow, "I don't want my sister to spend her wedding night worrying that her new bridegroom seems to have developed a prickly sort of rash."

"Your highness," Seth greeted him. He attempted a bow and winced as a number of pins in the waist of his new hose jabbed him.

The slightest trace of a smile curved Ephraim's lips. "I need to borrow you for a few minutes. I'll bring him right back," he added to the seamstress who looked about to protest the interruption.

"I thought you might like to hear the latest on Grado," Ephraim said once they were in a quiet corridor. "And get a reprieve from your torment," he added, with a smile.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"Is all this truly necessary?" he asked, glancing down at the elaborately embroidered doublet he was being fitted for with its fashionable laced V-neck, through which showed an equally decorated linen shirt. He was conspicuously aware of the gold-chased buttons down his chest and the scrollwork on his sleeves.

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Should I remind you again that you're going to be the consort of the princess of Renais?"

"No, sire. It's just that..."

Ephraim began to walk and Seth followed along next to him, careful not to breathe too deeply and again risk the row of pins at his waistline. "Listen to me, Seth. As her consort you'll have to attend dinners and balls and all manner of courtly gatherings as a guest rather than a knight, not just here but in other kingdoms. Eirika has a knack for diplomacy– far more than I do," he added with a hint of a smile. "I plan to put that skill to good use. We have allies among our neighbours, but there will always be other factions to deal with even within the countries we're allied with. And then there's Carcino to consider as well."

"Yes, sire."

Ephraim came to a halt and turned to look Seth in the eye. "I'll need Eirika to travel a fair bit and you'll be going with her. And at least I'll have some peace of mind that way. I know she'll be safe if she's with you."

At this a smile touched Seth's lips. "Always, sire."

**ooo**

Eirika sighed as she lay down and pulled her blankets over herself. She had not seen Seth all day and he'd been absent from dinner, his chair, next to hers, gapingly empty. Ephraim had said that he'd been further detained by the seamstress, and though both he and Tana had done their best to cheer her up, Eirika knew her disappointment had been obvious. She wanted so much to see him, to be near him, that to be deprived of his company for an entire day had been torturous.

In the darkness, Eirika reached out toward the empty space to her right. This room had been hers since she'd been old enough to leave the nursery; it was strange to think that this would be the last night she would sleep here alone. What would it be like to have another person lying beside to her, to feel the warmth of his body next to hers, to hear his breathing in the dark? What would it be like to finally be close to him with nothing between them?

She so longed to hear him whisper her name the way he did when they were alone together, his voice husky, his lips brushing the line of her jaw and tickling down her neck. Her breath quickened as she thought of the way he'd gasped the one time her fingers had managed to worm their way beneath his shirt and brush over his back, of how he groaned when she pressed her body against his. It both thrilled and terrified her to realize how easily he could have seduced her all this time if he had wanted to; his kisses alone were enough to make her drown in her desire for him.

Turning onto her side, Eirika heaved a sigh and tried to rein in her wild– and rather immodest– thoughts. Franz had joined them for dinner and spoken of what he'd seen in Grado, of the devastation caused by first the war and then the earthquake and subsequent landslides. But even talk of Grado only led her back to Seth, for in many ways her life with him had only begun when Grado had attacked her homeland. Inevitably, it seemed, her thoughts turned to the night Renais had fallen, to their flight through darkness, the night that had changed all their lives so completely. That night, when she had thought she'd lost everything, when he'd held her close to him, protecting her from all harm, she had felt closer to him than to anyone in the world. She could still hear his voice, taut with emotion, the one time they'd dared speak of it. _I wanted to leave everything behind... To take you far away to someplace where we could be together..._

She shivered as she thought that that place would be here, and that tomorrow, she would once again feel his arms holding her close against him. It seemed too impossible to be real, as if it were only a dream from which she'd wake to find herself alone, separated from him by the gulf of rank and obligation. It pained her to think that it was the war that had allowed her to see past her burden of duties and expectation and opened her eyes to how her dear Silver Knight, her favourite since she'd been a child, was more to her than a simple retainer. It pained her that she should have to be grateful to something that had cost so many lives and caused so much suffering...

Sleep was a long time coming and when it settled over her, it was fitful and dangled before her mind's eye scattered memories of the war, like broken mirror shards, bright with blood.


	3. III

**III**

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Tana said, rubbing Eirika's back consolingly.

"Not much," Eirika groaned. "And not well. Not at all. Does it show that much?" Her eyelids felt swollen and, when she'd looked in the mirror, she'd been certain she could discern grey smudges beneath her eyes.

"It's perfectly normal," Tana assured. "And no, you look fine. Don't worry. By the time the ceremony starts, you'll be so excited you'll be glowing."

After her restless night Eirika had woken late and elected to have breakfast in her quarters where she now nibbled without appetite on a slice of bread. Her attendant had also brought her a small bowl of fresh strawberries as a treat, though these remained, at present, untouched. "Have you seen Seth?"

Tana shook her head. "No, but then he normally eats with the other soldiers in the morning, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose," Eirika murmured.

"It started to pour just after I got up," Tana said after a pause. "Innes still hasn't arrived. Knowing him, he insisted on riding here instead of taking a carriage so he's probably soaked to the skin right now."

"You think he's still planning to attend?"

"He attended my wedding even when he hated the groom, didn't he?" Tana said with a wink and Eirika could not help but smile. As she sampled a few of the strawberries her thoughts turned to Seth and the plain fare he must have dined on this morning. He could have come to the dining hall and eaten with Ephraim and Tana and the others, though she supposed he was used to rising earlier than even the king and queen. Even now he remained a soldier and a knight.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Eirika said finally. "They won't be needing me for a while anyway."

"All right." Tana smiled and then gave her a quick hug. "Everything will go fine, you'll see."

**ooo**

The grey light that poured in from the windows of the newer wing of Castle Renais cast such a gloomy shadow over Eirika's spirits that she quickly found herself walking towards the older sections of the castle, built centuries ago for defence and thus unable to afford the luxury of windows. It was not lost on her that her feet seemed to be taking her towards the wing reserved to the knights' quarters. The thought of seeing Seth, even if only for a few minutes, made her feel giddy.

Eirika started when, lost in thought, she rounded the corner and very nearly ran into someone. "Excuse me," she said automatically, chiding herself for being so distracted as to not have heard the echo of footsteps.

"Good day, Eirika."

"Innes! You're here!" After a fashion anyway. He was quite thoroughly soaked, his sodden clothes dripping so that a puddle was forming around his mud-laden boots. "We thought you wouldn't make it in time."

He straightened. "Did you expect any less of me? I promised I would attend your wedding and I keep my vows."

"Thank you, Innes. Seth and I are honoured that you've come."

"I must confess, the announcement did come as something of a shock. I had always expected your father would have you marry either myself or Prince Lyon." He said it off-handedly as removed his wet mantle and gave it to one of the Renais soldiers who was escorting him. "I suppose things are different now with the war. General Seth has been very fortunate in that regard."

All of Eirika's joy evaporated in an instant. "Yes, we've both been very... fortunate. I won't keep you," she said. "I'm sure you want to get into some drier things."

He gave a nod. "Yes, thank you. I'll see you at the ceremony then. My best wishes for your marriage, Eirika." He bowed.

It was only thanks to years of practice at keeping her royal persona in place that she managed to smile. "Thank you, Innes. Good day."

And with that she turned on her heel, heading back in the direction from which she'd come.

**ooo**

Seth's sword crashed down onto his opponent's, sending the younger man stumbling backwards. Pressing his attack, Seth slashed outward before his opponent could recover and held his sword point at the man's throat.

"Nicely done, Sir Seth," Kyle said as Seth withdrew his sword. Seth gave a cut nod and sheathed his blade. He had hoped a sparring match would relax him, but he still felt as skittish as an untrained mount before a battle. "I'm surprised you decided to train today, though," Kyle continued. "Don't you need to prepare for the ceremony?"

"Not for a while still. I'd hoped to burn off some excess energy in the meantime," Seth replied.

"Make sure you have enough left over for tonight," Forde said as he approached them.

"Forde!" Kyle snapped.

Forde schooled his features to look quite guileless. "For dancing. There'll be dancing after dinner, won't there?"

"Seth!" He spun on his heel as he heard his name being called and saw Tana approaching from across the courtyard. He was still not used to her addressing him without a title and it was bewildering to think that in a few hours' time the queen of Renais would be his sister-by-marriage.

He and the other knights bowed. "Good day, you highness. What can I do for you?" Tana was glancing around the training grounds as if looking for something and appeared puzzled when she did not find it.

"I thought Eirika would be here. She went for a walk a while ago. I assumed she was going to look for you."

He shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

"It's almost time for her to start getting ready."

There was no reason to worry, he reminded himself. They were home; they were safe. But even so he had the overwhelming urge to see her and make sure she was well. "I'll find her. She may have gone to the gardens."

"In this weather?" Kyle said. Though the pouring rain of earlier had ceased, it was still drizzling. Even so, Seth knew it was a favourite haunt of hers since she'd been a child. It was there that he had asked for her hand and it would not be unlike her to risk the weather if she found herself needing a moment alone to think.

"I'll check her quarters in case she doubled back," Tana said.

"We can help as well, your highness," Kyle offered. Forde, next to him, nodded.

"Thank you," Tana replied. "If you find her, ask her to come to her quarters, won't you?"

"Yes, your highness."

But even then Seth knew their search would prove fruitless. The gardens were where she would retreat to were anything troubling her and, somehow, he was certain something was.

**ooo**

Eirika started when, upon glancing up from her perch on the low bench next to the fountain, she saw Seth striding towards her. Without a word he pulled off his cloak and placed it over her shoulders. It had hardly dawned on her that the drizzle had turned to rain. She did not look at him but only pulled the cloak around herself, all at once aware of the foolishness of remaining out in the gardens in the rain mere hours before her wedding.

"You'll catch cold," he said quietly as he sat next to her and reached out to brush his fingers over her cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, my love?"

She looked up at him, smiling wanly. "Seth... do you think it's only because of the war that we're together?"

She was startled when he pulled her against him. For a moment, with his arms around her and her head tucked under his chin, she was brought back to the night Renais had fallen. Now, as then, her worries began to melt away with his closeness. "I think..." he began after several moments, "that the present is what it is and that we should be thankful for the blessings we have."

"You're right," she said, nestling into his chest. "It's just that..."

He stroked her hair. She knew she must be worrying him. "What brought this on?"

"I ran into Innes."

"Innes?"

"He just arrived."

"What did he say?" Seth's voice was like the blade of a knife.

"He mentioned how surprised he'd been, how before the war he'd expected me to be married off to him or to Lyon and that we'd been very _fortunate_ with the war." His arms clenched around her spasmodically and, when she glanced up at him, the look on Seth's face was so fearsome that she was certain he would have challenged Innes to a duel then and there had he been present. "He didn't mean any harm, Seth. I'm certain of it," she assured him. "You know how Innes is." His features softened, though he was still gripping her tightly. "I'm sorry," she said, heaving a sigh. "I know it shouldn't have upset me, but I'm tired; I dreamt of the war last night. And then this weather..."

"Eirika?"

"Hmm?" When she looked up, she found on his face the small, quiet smile that she was so used to, the one that had so often appeared on his placid features when they'd spoken during the war. To others he seemed reserved, cool like silver, but to her that smile held all the warmth of summer sunlight.

"Do you know what follows after storms?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Mud?"

"Well, yes..." he replied. "Though I was going to say rainbows."

She could not help but chuckle and, smiling, she at last felt some of the heaviness leave her heart. "Our love is like a rainbow after a storm, hmm? It sounds like something from a ballad."

His lips quirked into a smile. "It probably is." And then, holding her face in his hands, he pressed his lips first to her brow and then to each eyelid. "The only tears you should shed today should be tears of joy. I don't think anyone will begrudge us our happiness."

"Thank you, Seth," she said, smiling. She brushed a kiss over his lips and ran her finger through his wet hair. "I'm just tired. I barely slept last night.

His lips quirked into a sly smile "And I'm sure if Forde were here he would say that you're not likely to sleep much tonight either."

She laughed. "He's been teasing you terribly, hasn't he?"

"I've endured my share of needling– some of it quite literal," he said rubbing his thigh, which was still rather sore. "But it was well worth it... since I'm the one who'll be depriving you of sleep." His voice, low and gravelly as he whispered in her ear, sent a shiver down her spine.

Though her cheeks were flushed, she drew herself up. "You're being very bold with your princess, sir knight."

A smile twitched his lips. "I'm almost certain a knight is allowed to be bold with his wife."

"Ah! But we're not married yet," she announced, with a curt nod. "So this whole conversation is quite improper."

She could see the barely restrained smile on his face as he said, "My apologies, princess."

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I suppose we should go before they start to think we've eloped. Oh and you're soaked! I'm sorry, Seth."

"You needn't worry, my love," he said standing and pulling her up with him. He turned to face her and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Let's go prepare for our wedding." As he said it, he broke out into a grin– like a lad who'd snuck into the castle kitchen and gotten sweets from the cook. Soaked to the skin yet with a boyish grin plastered on his face, he could not have been more endearing and her heart seemed ready to burst for the joy that welled up in her. They were going to be married!

She took his hand in hers. "Let's go," she said, and together they walked out of the rain.

**ooo**

The collective murmuring of the wedding guests rebounded off the walls and ceiling of the throne room massing into a cacophony like distant thunder. Standing outside the doors and just to the right where he could not be seen, Seth could feel sweat prickling his neck and trickling down his back. He had been calmer before battles than he was at this moment.

He was decked out in elaborate ceremonial armour Ephraim had lent him. It was lighter and less padded than what he wore into battle and the metal was worked with intricate designs– though he had not taken much time to inspect them. The hilt of the sword at his hip was inlaid with ivory and decorated with rubies and sapphires; the accompanying belt sported a buckle chased with gold. He'd been told he cut a fine figure, but, in truth, he felt as defenceless as an impoverished soldier unable to afford so much as a helmet and a padded jerkin.

Adjusting his scabbard once again, Seth hazarded another glance into the throne room. Normally royal weddings were held in the gods' temple, but since it had been damaged during the war the throne room had been used for Ephraim and Tana's wedding and would be for today's ceremony as well. Rows of padded benches had been set up on either side of a wide aisle where he and Eirika would walk to the opposite end of the room where a white-robed cleric waited to perform the marriage rites. The room was packed with guests, many of whom Seth knew only vaguely, lords and ladies from neighbouring estates. Others were blessedly more familiar.

He glimpsed Dozla towering above the crowd far in the front of the room; surely L'Arachel and Rennac were nearby as well. Joshua, who could not himself attend, had sent envoys. Kyle, Forde, and Franz were among the knights stationed before the dias where the twin thrones rested. In the crowd Seth had spotted more of their comrades, Colm and Neimi, Garcia and Ross, Lute and Artur. Vanessa and Syrene had apparently come as part of the Frelian delegation for he had caught sight of them along with Innes, filing into the throne room earlier. He'd had to restrain the urge to throw down one of his gauntlets at the site of the prince.

The hall itself was decorated with bunches of wildflowers, freshly picked, and more luxuriant blooms from the castle gardens. Long vines of ivy had been woven about the room as well. As always, tapestries hung on the walls, adding rich, deep colour to the otherwise plain space. A small group of court musicians entertained the guests with their playing to help while away the time; he wondered if anyone could hear them over the rumble of chatter. Seth was glad that he could not make out what was being said. More than anything he feared to hear their disapproval, their idle gossip, for surely they, like Innes, must have been taken aback to learn that the princess of their country was to marry a simple knight.

He spun, reaching for his hilt, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you're about to head into battle," Ephraim said.

Seth breathed deeply and bowed his head. "I apologise, my lord. You startled me."

"Seth, relax," Ephraim said, clasping his shoulder. "No one's going to leap up and announce that you can't marry her, you know. In case you weren't aware, I do happen to be the king– and I say you can."

At this Seth could only smile; Ephraim's goodwill through all of this was something for which he would be forever grateful. "Thank you." He turned to glance into the throne room once more and again his heart began to race. "It's more than I was prepared for," he explained, gesturing towards the assembled guests. "So many people here... for her."

"For you both, Seth."

"Sire..."

"Listen to me," Ephraim began in a tone that immediately silenced Seth. "If there's something I could give you for your wedding it would be to release you from this burden of shame you carry around. Seth, you _are_ worthy of my sister. I'd give you a title if I thought it would make any difference." He raised a hand to forestall Seth's objections. "Don't worry, I'm not about to do so– though I did toy with the idea, I warn you. But after all we've been through, what I want most for Eirika is her happiness. And you make her happy. Rank is insignificant next to that."

"Thank you, Ephraim," Seth said quietly.

"And now," Ephraim said, gripping Seth's shoulder and smiling, "turn around."

He did. "Gods..."

Eirika, walking towards him in her wedding gown: She was so radiant he felt she put the stars to shame.

Her hair had been done up in an elaborate knot, save for a few long strands on either side that had been left loose and gave a hint of wildness to her appearance that he found both alluring and very much in keeping with her character. It was only in the past generation or so that white had come into fashion for weddings in imitation of the temple clerics' white robes, worn as a symbol of purity whereas blue had previously been the chosen colour. Her gown, deceptively simple in design, drew on both traditions: white with silver scrollwork, lined with threads of blue. A string of diamonds glittered at her throat, completing the outfit. She looked precisely as a princess should for her wedding. She looked perfect.

His heart was racing as she approached. The smile on her face and the way she bit her lip and flushed as she caught his eye made him want to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"Eirika," he whispered, caressing her face as she came to a halt before him, "you look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome."

For a long moment they stood facing each other, hands clasped, gazes locked. They both started when Ephraim spoke. "I guess I'll head in there and tell them we're ready to start. Don't run off in the meantime– it's too late to elope." He paused to kiss Eirika on the cheek. "You look lovely." And then, turning to Seth, "Remember what I said." As he spoke he clasped Seth's hand in both of his and shook it.

And then Ephraim was off. Murmuring, louder than ever, swept through the throne room as he took his place at the head of the room and nodded to the cleric. Eirika's entourage of ceremonially garbed soldiers, whom Seth had not even noted until now, took up formation in front of and behind them and, as a group, they entered the throne room. The entire assemblage of guests turned to watch them enter.

Facing armies was less nerve-wracking than that steady march towards the front of the throne room with all eyes upon them. His palm, gripping Eirika's hand in his, was slick with sweat. His eyes slid over the myriad faces surrounding them and fixed on the friendly smiles of the king and queen, like lifelines at the front of the room. Eirika squeezed his hand and from the corner of his eye he could see her smiling.

Relief washed over him as they arrived at the front of the room and stepped onto the dias while their escort moved to the left or right to join the line of knights at the front who remained facing the guests.

Seth barely heard the words of the cleric as he began to intone the marriage chants that would call forth the blessing of the gods. All he was fully aware of was the warmth of Eirika's hand in his and the pounding of the blood in his temples. When the time came, the cleric had to tap him on the shoulder to remind him to kneel. Still holding hands, Seth and Eirika knelt as a wreath of evergreens was placed on each one's brow. So nervous was he that he nearly forgot to make the replies to the incantations and began a syllable after Eirika.

With the blessing of the heavens secured they now rose and the cleric's focus turned to earthly blessings. "Sir Seth, knight of Renais, do you have your liege's blessing to marry?"

"I do," Seth replied.

Ephraim now stepped forward. He came to stand before the couple and placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "As your lord and sovereign I give you leave to marry."

"Lady Eirika, Princess of Renais," the cleric continued, "do you have your family's blessing to marry?"

"I do."

Again, it was Ephraim who, as Eirika's only remaining relative, spoke. "My sister," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder now, "I give you my blessing to marry this man. Sir Seth," he said, turning to look at him, "worthy and noble servant of Renais, take my sister. I give her unto your care."

Those words moved through him like tremor; for an instant his whole body seemed to quaver, but he had the presence of mind to turn to face Eirika, and as he took her hands in his he felt steadied once more. "Eirika, I vow to you," he said, his voice taut with emotion as he looked into her eyes, "my protection, my devotion, and my affection." This last was uncommon in royal weddings, which were frequently contracted for political purposes. Ephraim and Tana had made a point of including it in their ceremony to underline that their alliance was more than political. That he and Eirika would include it in theirs had been a given.

Eirika's voice as she spoke was sweeter than music to his anxious ears. "Seth, I vow to you my protection, my devotion, and my affection."

"Before the eyes of the gods, your families, and these witnesses, you are now husband and wife." The cleric's announcement was met with immediate applause and cheers.

**ooo**

Standing at the head of the throne room, hearing the cleric pronounce the marriage ceremony complete, Eirika wanted very much to kiss her groom and feel the warmth of his arms around her. Custom, however, demanded that first they walk together through their home, as they would through their life together. She squeezed his hand and tugged him forward in their first steps as husband and wife. Truth be told he still looked a little dazed by the whole affair, but he was smiling so unabashedly that she could not but love him the more for it. For a moment the rest of them would catch of glimpse what she saw beneath the silver sheen.

Together they processed down the centre of the throne room and out the doors. The castle servants and soldiers had lined up on either side of the hallway outside and she and Seth were met with yet more applause as they passed. The guests followed behind them as they made their way up to battlements and towards the gatehouse where they would stand in order to for the townsmen, traders, and farmers, who had gathered in the courtyard, to see them. Seth's steps faltered for a moment when they first moved outside and he lay eyes on the crowd gathered below, filling the courtyard nearly to capacity. There were nearly as many as had attended her brother's wedding.

When they reached the gatehouse and ascended to the top of the battlements (an awkward matter with her long skirts) and turned to face the crowd, there arose a cheer like a clap of thunder.

"They came just to see you married," Seth said, his eyes wide as he looked out over the sea of faces below.

"To see _us_ married," she corrected and let go of his hand to instead grasp his arm and draw herself close to him.

"I told you, didn't I, that the citizenry would approve?" said Ephraim who stood just behind them. "Put on a good show for our guests," he added with a laugh.

Eirika hardly needed encouragement. Seth turned to face her. The onlookers cheered wildly as he leaned in for a lingering kiss that left her giddy and breathless.

"A princess and her loyal knight struggling through a war and defying rank to marry– material for ballads if I ever heard it," Ephraim said with a wink as they parted.

It was only as her brother spoke that it dawned on Eirika that the rain had stopped. As she looked over the crowd, a bold sunbeam managed to break its way through the remaining cloud cover and suddenly the world was glistening with rain drops.

She glanced again at Seth. He was brilliant even in this shimmering world.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After hours of feasting, music, and dancing, when night had finally swallowed the last rays of daylight, Seth found himself standing in Eirika's bedroom.

The room was several times larger than his modest quarters had been, and that was aside from the antechamber where she could comfortably receive several guests. The walls, where they were visible between thick tapestries that helped keep out draughts, had been covered with wood panelling. An oak writing desk loomed in the corner and a dressing table with a silver-framed mirror glinted to one side. There were several padded chairs and a small table nearby and, on the back wall to one side of the door, a pair of tall dressers, the one filled with her gowns, the other with his new collection of courtly outfits. His few belongings, which had been brought here during the ceremony, seemed hardly noticeable in all the splendour. His regular clothes had been transferred from the plain wooden box in which he'd stored them to an ornately carved one. His sword and scabbard had been hung from a stand next to her bed– _their_ bed, he reminded himself, after tonight.

It rested in the centre of the room, against the back wall, a handsome four-poster bed, its thick draperies flung open, the embroidered blankets turned down and rose petals sprinkled on the sheets – all for the newlyweds.

Feeling rather conspicuous as he stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his wife to appear, Seth's stomach fluttered unpleasantly. As a general he'd been afforded a private room, small and plain as befit a soldier, but his nonetheless. The luxury of her royal apartments seemed somehow intimidating. He'd discarded the armour he'd worn for the ceremony and remained in a fine but plain shirt and breeches, but all at once he felt naked without the protection of his armour.

Would it be rude to sit? Displacing anything seemed untoward, yet it was hardly sensible to remain standing stiffly in the middle of the room. Wiping slick palms on his thighs, Seth reminded himself that they were married. He was not an interloper in the princess's quarters, but her groom waiting to consummate their marriage.

Seth's heart leaped into his throat as the door opened and he spun to see Eirika enter. She shut the door behind her, smiling nervously as she met his eyes. Her attendants had helped her out of her wedding dress and she now wore only a simple white gown, hardly more than a nightgown. It hung about her so lightly that he was certain it would fall away if he only brushed it off of her shoulders; his blood stirred as he realized that that was likely the point.

For a moment she remained standing near the door, biting her lip. All at once he realized how much more nervous she must be and his fears melted away to be replaced by an urgent need to reassure her, to set her at ease. He crossed the room and pulled her into his embrace.

"Seth," she breathed. He thought he could feel her racing heartbeat.

When he drew back to look at her, he could not keep from smiling like a squire who'd just been praised by the king. "We're married," he said, feeling the joy of it rush through him. He had dreamed of this so often, for so long, and now it had come to pass.

His good cheer seemed to calm her, for she smiled as well. "We are. And everything was perfect."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even when Forde was so distracted by Innes and Vanessa that he nearly bowled you over while you were dancing with your brother?"

She laughed. "Yes, even that." She dropped her eyes for a moment, looking serious once more when she spoke. "Seth, could I ask a favour of you?"

"Anything."

"Could I... see your scar?" The gravity of her tone could not but affect him. He let his fingers trail over her cheek and nodded when she looked up at him.

When she had made such a request previously, he had only unlaced his shirt enough to pull his collar down over his shoulder, but now he stepped back and pulled off his shirt completely. Her cheeks flushed, but her eyes fixed on the scar on his right shoulder where Valter's lance had struck him the night they'd fled Renais.

She reached out and then paused, looking up at him. "May I?"

"Of course," he said, catching her hand in both of his and brushing a kiss over her fingertips. He then placed her hand on his bare skin.

Her fingers traced over his scar, a stark white tear in the fleshy part just beneath his shoulder and collar bone, where the lance had slid into the gap in his armour. She was so intent, her brow crinkled, her eyes fixed on the pale skin; she could have no idea how her touch tingled through him, sending shivers of delight down his spine. It was an exercise of will not to pull her against him, but her troubled air tempered his passion and finally he placed his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up. "Eirika, you owe me no debt for this wound. You know that."

"I know, but..." She shook her head. "Even so, I'm grateful for what you did. And I'm grateful that we're both alive and... that we can be together like this." He put his hands on her shoulders; she was trembling. "Seth, listen to me," she said, looking up at him earnestly. "I want this to be the place where we can always be ourselves, not the Princess of Renais and the Silver Knight, but just us. Here, this room, I want this to be _our_ place."

"Eirika," he breathed.

She leaned close and pressed her lips against his scar. His arms wound themselves around her and for a moment they remained in that pose, closer than they had ever been even on the night they'd fled Renais together.

It was she who finally stirred and raised her face to kiss him.

Her touch was like fire on his bare skin; her lips, hungry for his own, were soft. As he pulled her close against him, the dips and curves of her body made his blood race. And though when they walked the halls of the castle in the day they would have to be knight and princess once more, here, he knew he had leave to forget his duties, to set aside his rank. Here she was his to hold, to love as he had wished to that night– that night when all he'd wanted was to spirit her away to someplace where they could be together. And now, after all this time, here they were.

**THE END**


End file.
